Manually operated trigger actuated dispenser pumps for liquid containers have been proposed in the past. One having wide commercial application is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,290 granted July 31, 1973. Such a pump employs a flexible tubular member having a ball check valve therein which is depressed or collapsed by depressing the trigger to spray liquids from the nozzle.